


Pie à la mode

by thequeerkhaleesi



Series: Pie in the sky [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools' Day, Asexual Mikasa Ackerman, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeerkhaleesi/pseuds/thequeerkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some companion one shots about the other couples within my story Mud pies to Apple pies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Eve

Ymir

  
Today marks the five month anniversary since I came out. Five months of absolute freedom. Its’ nice to be able to be myself. Unlike many horror stories that you seem to find about people getting rejected by their family and friends I was lucky. My Aunt Ilse who has been taking care of me since my parents died last summer was relieved. She said she has known for a long time and has been dancing around the subject. Was it that obvious? If I had known I would have come out sooner. If I’m being honest, I think that I’m not the only one that’s going to come out within the next few years.

  
Tonight is New Years Eve and I think I’m ready for the next milestone. I’m going to ask Krista out or die trying. I’m not sure how and I’m not sure how well it will go. I’ve wanted to for a long time now and I think I’m finally ready. This year we’re having the party at my house and I spent the whole morning cleaning.

  
Around eight o’clock people start pouring in and by eight thirty the only one left to arrive is Krista. That girl is late all the time and I’m beginning to worry she won’t show. Her parents have a habit of making her cancel her plans last minute. Especially when they’re to do with me. I guess they think I’m a bad influence or something.

  
By nine o’clock I am panicking. Absolutely freaking out. I’ve tried calling her three times now and she hasn’t picked up. I even try calling the home phone which is forbidden unless it’s an emergency. No answer anywhere. Reiner has got me pinned down on my basement couch cocooned in a blanket burrito, hoping to bring down the panic.  
The doorbell rings and I manage to break out of my blanket straight jacket and climb the stairs to open the front door. There she is, my sweet little angel with three large bags attached to her arms.

  
“You are so late Krista Lenz, I had just given up on you showing up” the hurt in my voice clear as day.

  
“I am so so sorry Ymir for being late. I just got back from my father’s house and I had to pick up the presents I got for everyone. I didn’t want to come empty handed” stepping into the foyer shrugging off her jacket.

  
“You didn’t need to buy us anything, hell none of us bought you anything” taking her jacket and putting it in the hallway closet.

  
“Well ever since my mom sued my dad for child support he’s been trying to make it up to me. Even gave me a flashy credit card to buy whatever I wanted. I figure since he’s been such a shit father I might as well use it to my full advantage. So… presents for anyone” smiling brightly.

  
“Come on you. We’ve got a party for you downstairs” taking her hand in mine I lead her towards the stairs.

  
“Guess who decided to show up… and with presents” I shout as we make our way downstairs. A loud cheer follows this and people come up to hug Krista as she drops her bags on the floor.

  
“Alright then present time for y’all. You had best realize you cannot and will not return any of these” staring into each of our eyes as she pulls out the first two presents.  
“For our favorite duo Sasha and Connie” as she hands them their present.

“I thought this would be the most practical for you two and I’m hoping it might last you awhile”

  
“Food coupons AND a McDick’s gift card? You know the way to this girl’s heart” Sasha screeches.

  
“Thank you so much Krista. We’ll be sure to take you out sometime to share in this feast of wonders” Connie laughs. After this I kind of zone out for a bit only hearing small parts of what Krista is saying. I’ve been up since five this morning and I’m getting tired already.

  
“For our budding hipster Jean…For our resident artist Mikasa…For Annie who obviously needs to expand her MMA skills… For the one who has been complaining since before Christmas about not being able to afford the newest COD game… For the one who’s going to explore the entire Ocean floor whether it kills him or not…For my dear Bert…For our adrenaline junkie… For the sweetest guy around town”

  
I close my eyes for a second and I’m suddenly shaken awake by Annie. I look at the clock and realize that it has not been a second but more like ten minutes. Annie has this insane grin on her face, which is rather odd.

  
“Krista called you Ymir. Go up and get your present” she covers her smile with her hand. I know something is up but I’m not sure what. As I walk up to Krista I see that there is nothing left in her hands. Maybe it’s still in her bag I think to myself.

  
“For you my dearest Ymir, I don’t have a present that can be weighed, measured or even quantified. It’s been something I wanted to give to you for a while. Do you know what it is” she questions looking up at me.

  
“I have no idea darling, you know I’m no good at riddles” clearly still confused.

  
“Well riddle me this Ymir” she pulls me down to her level kissing me. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours, and it could have been centuries for all I care. Everything feel right and it’s like time has stopped. I can hear them all yelling in the background and I keep kissing her like nothing matters.

  
“So I guess you like your present then” she asks wiggling her eyebrows at me.  
“Well you saved me having to be an absolute dork trying to ask me out… so yeah. Best present ever” taking her hand in mine.

  
“Yeah I figured I’d save you the embarrassment. Mikasa told me you were doing it tonight so I thought I’d beat you to the punch” looking over to our smiling friends.

  
“Happy New Year Krista” I whisper pulling her into a hug.

  
“Happy New Year Ymir” squeezing me tight against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a companion piece to my other work Mud pies to Apple pies. *Not beta'd and just for the hell of it. I hope you enjoy it. As always comments, kudos and suggestions are always appreciated. Important links below!  
> [Mud pies to Apple pies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3772864/chapters/8384272)  
> [My main blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thequeerkhaleesi)  
> [My writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thequeerkhaleesiwrites)  
> Also if you are curious the presents are as follows  
> Jean: Reusable Starbucks mug, new red beenie and a 10$ Starbucks gift card  
> Mikasa: A new sketch book, a new set of inking pens and a small set of water colours  
> Annie: A year of free Taekwondo lessons  
> Eren: Latest Call of Duty game  
> Armin: Book on the history of the ocean  
> Bert: A new set of noise cancelling headphones  
> Reiner: Two free day passes to 6 flags  
> Marco: Baking supplies


	2. April fool's Day

  **Armin**

“Eren I can’t do this much longer. Not telling everyone we’re together is killing me” I sigh as I approach him. Eren was sitting down under the large maple tree in the school yard. Though it was only the beginning of April it was relatively warm outside. Eren and I usually meet everyone there for lunch if it's nice outside. It would be at least a few minutes until everyone else came to join us. These are the moments I cherish. The calm, quiet moments when it’s just the two of us together talking.

“We should do it today” his eyes sparkle and he clenches his fist.

“Eren you can’t be serious” I roll my eyes as I sit down next to him.

“Serious is my middle name” he wiggles his eyebrows.

“It’s April fool’s day. Nobody is going to take us seriously if we tell them today” I say rolling onto my back looking up at the sky. In the distance, I can see the Geese beginning to return after a long winter away.

“That’s exactly why we should do it. If they react badly we can brush it off as a joke. We can try again in a couple of months if it doesn't work out” he says standing up. He begins to pace back and forth in front of me, not even taking my thoughts into consideration. I know he’s determined to get his way, but I’m not dealing with him like this.

“Are you saying our relationship is a joke because it sounds like you’re treating it like a joke” I sit up, hurt and anger dripping from my voice. He’s always joking about our relationship. Ever since we got together I thought he’d get bored of me and eventually leave me. I’ve always been super insecure about that. I mean have you looked at Eren recently? He’s a god among men. I’m just a short, dorky, dweeb. The only thing he seems to take seriously is his video games and dream of joining the military.    

“No, I’m not saying that at all Armin,” he says putting up his hands in defence. 

“It sounds like you’re treating it like a joke” I repeat again louder this time. 

“Armin” he tries to put a hand on my shoulder.

“No Eren” I push him away. 

"What ARMIN" he asks knowing that we'll end up in an argument as always.

“I’ve been keeping our relationship a secret for months because you weren’t ready to come out. I have been ready for months. I’m sick and tired of this” I cross my arms. I know it's stupid, but it's a matter of pride. I might not think I'm the best thing since sliced bread, but he should.   

“Well excuse me for not wanting to risk coming out to my father when I’m not sure how badly he’ll take it. Not everyone has that good of a relationship with their parents” he crosses his arms as well and looks down at me. 

“Don’t you dare go there, Eren Yeager. I nearly pissed myself trying to explain to Grandpa Arlert why I didn’t want to go out with his friend’s granddaughter. He found it so hilarious that he gave me a twenty and told me to take you out on a nice date” I deadpan. It was the most terrifying day of my short life so far. It wasn’t easy to even get to that point. I had tried so many times and had failed to tell him.

“That was a good first date” he says oblivious that I’m wrapped up in my thoughts once again. 

“It’s not always about you Eren” I yell throwing several bananas from my lunch box at him.

“Woah there guys what’s all this fighting about” Jean comes around the bend with everybody lagging behind him. 

“Eren’s too chicken shit to tell everyone that we’ve been dating in secret for months. I’m tired of this bull and I thought you all should know. This isn’t a joke, we’re actually dating” I stand up and dust myself off. Much to my surprise everyone starts laughing. Sasha and Connie are rolling around on the ground. I’m so shocked I don’t know what’s going on.

“Why are you all laughing? Stop laughing at us” Eren yells.

“Eren you dingus we’ve all known for ages” Connie wipes a tear from his face. 

“You’ve known… for… ages…” I mutter.

“Why didn’t you tell us” Eren is not impressed and if looks could kill we might be the only ones left alive.

“We didn’t want to pressure you guys” Mikasa says quietly.

“Also there was a betting pool for how long it would take you guys to tell us” Ymir smirks.

“Ymir” Krista punches her in the shoulder.

“What it’s the truth” she says sitting down beside me.

“Who won” I ask as Marco meekly lifts up his hand. 

“Figures it would be you freckled Jesus. Are you sure you don’t have some heavenly connection or something? You always seem to win the bets” Eren jokes sitting back down beside me taking my hand in his.

“Sheer dumb luck guys. Sheer dumb luck” he smiles as everyone laughs. 

“So who’s going to come out next? Any takers” I ask as the laughing stops.

“Look Armin we’re already beating the statistics for how many of us would turn out to be gay. I don’t think anyone else is going to come out” Jean says quickly.

“Whatever happens we’ve got each other’s backs” I say looking around at my circle of friends. I’m so lucky to have them and I’m so lucky that Eren loves me. Life is sweet. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile everyone but I'm back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For timeline purposes this takes place when the 104th are in grade 8 several months after Ymir and Krista get together. I'm hoping to finish/update all of the Pie à la mode chapters before I do the final chapter of Mud pies to Apple pies. As always comments, kudos and suggestions are always appreciated. Important links below!  
> [Mud pies to Apple pies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3772864/chapters/8384272)  
> [My main blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thequeerkhaleesi)  
> [My writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thequeerkhaleesiwrites)  
> Twitter @thequeerkhaleesi


End file.
